You can leave your hat on
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Una simple pregunta que deriva en una simple respuesta... pero se necesitan acciones desesperadas y atrevidas para obtener la respuestaque se quiere... lemmon


Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo… a quien por cierto no se le ocurriría esto que escribo porque sería un pervertido

Cap. 1¿Crees que soy sexy?

NOTA: La canción que les recomiendo escuchar como el titulo del Fic se llama "You can leave your hat on" o bien en español se diría "Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto" De Joe Cocker

Ichigo estaba recostado mirando el interesante techo de su habitación… vacaciones de verano… aburridas vacaciones de verano sin nadie a quien patearle el trasero se dijo aburrido, su padre se había ido de buenas a primeras a una conferencia de medicina por una bendita semana y sus hermanas se habían ido de campamento y a Yuzu se le ocurrió llevarse a Kon por lo que estaba prácticamente solo, de no ser claro por Rukia que igual o más aburrida leía un grueso manga sin entender bien, la trama era extraña una pareja de amigos que se hacían novios y que estaban próximos a casarse, pero aparecía otra mujer e intentaba separarlos… lo que no entendía era una parte en donde la intrusa había preguntado ¿Crees que soy sexy?... ¿Qué era eso? siguió leyendo pensando que encontraría la respuesta pero solo se confundió más porque aquel muchacho le dijo que no y ella comenzó a llorar sintiéndose herida, al parecer era muy importante ser sexy para las mujeres humanas se dijo, ella tendría que serlo también pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Ichigo-Llamo al sustituto que se giro en la cama para verla y ella le miro unos segundos

-¿Qué quieres enana?-Pregunto al ver que la expresión de la morena era muy seria

-¿Crees que soy sexy?-Pregunto y vio a su amigo abrir los ojos como platos

-¡¿QUEEE?!-Grito el sustituto mientras su cara se ponía escarlata y se caía de la cama asustando por su reacción a la morena

-¡ANIMAL! ¡No grites así!- Le regaño aventándole la almohada a la cara de idiota que había puesto el chico

-¡Pues no hagas esas preguntas! ¡estúpida!-Le reclamo el pelinaranja

-¡Idiota! ¡Solo dime si crees que soy sexy o no!-Exigió demandante y muy enfadada… un incomodo silencio se hizo…

Estaba decidido… Dios lo detestaba… ¿Por qué diablos la enana le salía con esas preguntas? Se decía el sustituto, ella aún estaba sentada delante de él, podía ver sus labios pequeños finos y rosados, sus ojos violeta grandes y sinceros, el pelo azabache que parecía ser tan suave, la perfecta nariz perfilada y esa piel nívea, siguió el recorrido con sus ojos, la pequeña cintura, las piernas… podría responder con todas las de la ley que efectivamente era sexy, ¡No! Él no pensaba así de su "amiga" ¿o sí?

Algo le decía a Rukia que Ichigo no le respondería- ¡Bien! Me voy a la sociedad de almas-Anunció enfadada poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas, realmente solo iría a casa de Inoue para que le respondiera la pregunta que el inepto e ignorante Kurosaki no le había respondido

Ichigo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, le parecía sexy… en pocas palabras le atraía… ¿pero no era solo eso o sí? Según él la enana no era nada despreciable y además esa actitud fuerte y decidida era lo que la hacía ver más así… ¿ese pensamiento siempre estuvo escondido dentro de él? Quizás era un truco bajo de cierta persona interna que quería controlarlo

"_Oye rey… a mi no me culpes si deseas a la princesita no es cosa mía"-_Se burlo su Hollow

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo en voz alta y Rukia antes de salir por la ventana lo escuchó, hasta no saber bien que era ser sexy no le tomaría importancia, Ichigo reacciono y se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra no estaba

-¡Demonios!-Maldijo

La pelinegra llegó a casa de Inoue, toco la puerta y escuchó algunos ruidos extraños, como que alguien corría de un lado a otro, por fin una agitada Inoue abrió la puerta

-¡Ku-Kuchiki-san!-Exclamo al ver a la pequeña shinigami frente a su puerta la chica- ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto al ver la mirada de la morena

-¿Vengo en mal momento?-Pregunto Rukia e Inoue sonrió negando

-¡Claro que no! Solo estaba haciendo ejercicio, pasa- Le invitó a pasar- Estaba haciendo algo que llaman yoga ¡es muy divertido!- Rukia entro y vio a Ishida sentado secándose con una toalla un poco de sudor

-Hola Kuchiki-san… -Saludo el de lentes y Rukia sonrió

-Ishida-san vino a verme y lo invite a intentarlo… pero es algo malo-Comento Inoue e Ishida suspiro

-Nadie puede torcerse así… a menos que seas ese extraño capitán del Sereitei- Reconoció avergonzado

-Ya veo… no les quitaré mucho tiempo… solo quiero hacerte una pregunta Inoue… ¿Crees que soy sexy?- Inoue ladeo la cabeza ante la pregunta e Ishida escupió el agua que bebía sonrojado

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Kuchiki-san?-Cuestiono Orihime parpadeando sorprendida y algo apenada

-Pues…- Rukia sacó el manga de su pequeña mochila y le mostró a Inoue que sonrió comprendiendo lo que pasaba

-Bueno Kuchiki-san… es que ser sexy es mostrar las cualidades que tienes y sentirte en confianza contigo misma- Explico su amiga- Es como decir que eres bonita y atractiva para los demás- Continuo explicando y Rukia se sintió aliviada aunque un poquito mal… recordó él "por supuesto que no!" de Ichigo miro el suelo unos segundos, el pecho le dolía de manera extraña, Inoue y Uryuu se miraron unos instantes, hasta que la morena levanto la vista

-Gracias Inoue… hasta luego-Se despidió rápidamente algo triste

"Oh vamos eres una Kuchiki, ¿vas a estar triste porque ese idiota no piensa que eres atractiva?" Se decía mentalmente la morena mientras caminaba por la calle, observo una modelo en una revista, era atractiva, tenía un pelo brillante y largo y podía competir con Matsumoto en cuanto a atributos físicos se trataba, siguió caminando y observo su reflejo en un ventanal de una tienda, cierto era que no estaba tan voluptuosa, su pelo no era tan largo y era bastante bajita pero ¿tan mal estaba como para que Ichigo dijera "por supuesto que no"? negó… ¿Por qué siempre se preguntaba lo mismo? Siempre tenía que aparecer el sustituto en sus pensamientos y cuanto más lo pensaba más dolor sentía en el pecho, siguió caminando y entonces algo cálido y escurridizo recorrió su mejilla, sorprendida toco su rostro, ahí estaba una lagrima, se quedo quieta unos segundos y cerró los ojos… le dolía que Ichigo no la viera atractiva, ahora entendía por qué el personaje del manga lloraba… el hombre que quería no la veía atractiva, una vez más con sorpresa se dio cuenta de otra cosa le dolía porque ella quería al bruto idiota y poco amable del pelinaranja

Ichigo estaba al borde de la desesperación total, habían pasado exactamente 6 horas desde que Rukia se había ido y ni siquiera sabía a dónde buscarla, debía aclarar el malentendido con ella porque todavía no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado en esos momentos en los que su ardilla cerebral salió corriendo de su cabeza, estaba empezando a ponerse oscuro, podría ser peligroso para una chica ir caminando aunque tratándose de Rukia era peligroso… para el criminal o idiota que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, habría que ser muy valiente porque esa enana si pegaba, miro el reloj, su pie se movía incesantemente en un tic de nervios, Rukia estaría bien se aseguro

"_Y si son mas de tres personas Rey? por muy fuerte que sea la princesita entre tres o cuatro hombres pueden someterla"- _La entrometida voz en su cabeza estaba crispándole los nervios así que decidió ignorarla, seguramente Rukia no sería del agrado de los pervertidos… _-¿No lo has pensado ya? Tu mismo aceptaste que esa mujer es bastante deseable_- Ichigo concentro su atención en provocar un Tsunami dentro de su mundo interno y ahogar al Hollow 

Rukia seguía su camino, ya casi anochecía, tenía sentimientos muy confusos, se sentía herida, se sentía avergonzada y además algo en su interior patrocinado por el orgullo marca Kuchiki le hacía querer demostrarle al pelopincho lo sexy que podría ser… pero ¿Cómo?... la duda invadió sus sentidos y una vocecita en su cabeza le susurro el nombre de alguien que al parecer era sexy… Matsumoto Rangiku, claro que esta se encontraba en la sociedad de almas probablemente huyendo se su capitán y sus regaños y bebiendo saque… entonces recordó una manera sencilla de contactar con ella… 5 minutos después Rukia sostenía su móvil contra su oreja… suerte que Urahara le pusiera un sistema de comunicación vía rápida con la sociedad de almas y probablemente Rangiku contestaría si no tenía nada que hacer o aunque lo tuviera, dicho y hecho cuando el teléfono de Matsumoto sonó esta contesto aunque temerosa de ver el número desconocido

-Taicho le juro que hay una fila muy larga en donde compro el maquillaje-Fue la primera frase que articulo

-Este… Matsumoto-san soy Kuchiki-Respondió Rukia

-Ah… Rukia-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿pasa algo malo en el mundo humano?-Pregunto mientras veía el color de un labial

-Matsumoto-san quisiera pedirle un favor…- Comenzó Rukia, mientras que en la sociedad de almas la voluptuosa fukutaicho puso cara de sorpresa y después se sonrió

-¿Sabes Rukia-chan? Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas para hacer que cualquier hombre vea lo sexy que eres… escúchame bien… tendrás que conseguir algunas cosas- La teniente planeaba algo bueno sabiendo que cierto chico pelinaranja sería la probable víctima

Ichigo por su parte estaba más que desesperado en su casa, 8 de la noche y no había señales de Rukia por ninguna parte, quizás había regresado a la sociedad de almas… suspiro, eso le pasaba por pensar cosas "raras" cuando ella le hablaba

-Bien si no ha regresado significa que esta en la sociedad de almas… ya veré que hago cuando regrese- Dijo seguro de que la morena estaba tan enojada que quizá no regresaría, pero no era su culpa, la culpa era de esa enana que preguntaba cosas de esa índole sin pensar bien lo que decía o lo que provocaba, algo más seguro se dispuso a tomar una ducha olvidarse por el momento del asunto y relajarse así que se fue con dirección al baño, mientras que fuera de la casa Rukia trago saliva… era algo muy atrevido pero si Matsumoto le aseguro que serviría entonces nada perdía con intentarlo… miro la bolsa que llevaba de lo que había comprado y sonrió levemente Ichigo tendría su merecido

Una vez que el pelopincho termino de bañarse y se dirigía a su cuarto vio a Rukia subiendo las escaleras

-Oii enana! No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas!-Reclamo si pensarlo

-No corría ningún riesgo… estaba bien acompañada…conocí a alguien muy interesante- Ahí iniciaba la fase uno del plan de Matsumoto el sustituto ni tiempo tuvo de exteriorizar su duda porque ella de manera indiferente como si no le interesara en lo mínimo hablar con él, prosiguió- Estoy cansada y mañana saldré de nuevo con esa persona … buenas noches-Se despidió entrando a la habitación de las mellizas y dejando al muchacho con cara de ¿Qué dijo?, no lo entendía ¿Quién podría haber estado con Rukia durante 7 horas hasta la noche? ¿Era así de interesante para la enana? Una furia extraña le invadió, en la recamara Rukia conversaba con la mente siniestra de ese plan

-¿Le has dicho Rukia-chan?-Pregunto Matsumoto esta vez pintándose las uñas de las manos con un color carmín

-Si… pero no entiendo… si voy a hacer _eso ¿_por qué tengo que hacerle creer que estoy con alguien mas?-Cuestiono inocente y Matsumoto rió

-Primero debes hacerle ver que eres tan bonita que solo con salir atraes a los hombres, eso le enseñara y le darán celos-Le aseguro la teniente

-¿Eso es bueno?-Pregunto confundida Rukia, hasta donde sabía los celos eran parecidos a la envidia, que era el querer tener algo de otra persona solo para ti

-¡Claro que lo es! Debes despertar el deseo Rukia-chan… ahora, mañana saldrás de nuevo y conseguirás todo lo que te hace falta… yo iré al mundo humano para enseñarte que debes hacer ¿entendido?

Fue la semana mas tormentosa para Ichigo Kurosaki… Rukia casi ni hablaba con él, y si lo hacía ponía tal cara de aburrimiento que se sentía completamente "nada" en la vida de la shinigami, en cambio cuando salía con el chico ese… (en ningún momento Rukia dijo que era hombre pero los chicos siempre piensan cosas que no son) los ojos le brillaban, se emocionaba y además se sonrojaba… y la sensación de ser "nada" le era ya molesta, odiaba además a alguien que ni conocía y sobretodo estaba empezando a valorar la idea de seguirla y conocer al sujeto ese, por otro lado también se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes y verdaderamente relevantes en su vida… la primera era que le era insoportable pensar que la perdería y la segunda, lo importante que era para él tener la completa atención de la morena… suspiro mirando el techo, lo mejor sería hablar con ella una vez que regresara de ver al tipo ese…

Mientras que, en un lugar apartado, la pequeña Kuchiki miraba con atención los gráciles movimientos que le mostraba la pantalla, no entendía bien pero el punto era que los hombres que observaban a la mujer en poca ropa danzar se veían atentamente atraídos a ella, a su lado Matsumoto sonreía complacida

-Muy bien… hoy es el día… ¡recuerda platicarme lo que suceda!- Recomendó pero con la ligera intuición de saber que era exactamente lo que pasaría si todo salía bien

-¿Esta segura Matsumoto-san?... ¿no es algo muy atrevido?-Pregunto aún insegura la "aprendiz"

-Claro que sí Rukia-chan ¡yo se que a ese lento chico le gustas bastante! Si no es capaz de decirlo al menos tendrá que demostrarlo ¡verás cuanto te desea!- Le aseguro animándola y entregándole una bolsa-Usa esto… mi regalo anticipado por el éxito de la misión- Rukia tomo el paquete y asintió, se tomo el tiempo necesario para armarse de valor y rogo a cualquier dios que tuviera compasión de ella y las cosas salieran como debían salir, llegó a la casa tomo una ducha para refrescarse y prosiguió con la última y más importante fase del plan para demostrar lo sexy que era al inútil de Ichigo, que al escuchar algo de ruido salió de su recamara para ver si era Rukia, encontró frente a él una nota, acostumbrada con chappys de la shinigami

"Baja a la sala"- Solo eso ponía, convencido de que lo que quería la chica era aclarar el malentendido y emocionado de que ella le pidiera por fin su compañía no lo pensó dos veces y bajo de inmediato, encontró en el sofá otra nota, leyó detenidamente "siéntate cierra el pico y… disfrútalo" Ichigo levanto una ceja ¿disfrutar que?, escucho algo parecido a un "clic" al parecer de la grabadora que estaba en el suelo, todo estaba a oscuras y no podía distinguir bien

-¿Enana?-Pregunto pero no hubo respuesta, una tenue luz se hizo presente pero en verdad muy tenue y pudo ver algo que lo dejo sin palabras… lo poco que traía puesto era suficiente para sangrar por la nariz, no pudo distinguir si era un vestido, si era un short pero si podía ver perfectamente las increíbles piernas de la muchacha

-Oh dios- Fue lo único que articulo de manera agitada ¿Qué planeaba hacer Rukia vestida así?...

La shinigami estaba nerviosa, bajo con cuidado les escaleras y vio al muchacho en la sala, dejo la grabadora en el suelo y pudo ver que este se sobresaltaba, necesitaba algo de oscuridad para "crear el ambiente propicio" como Matsumoto le recomendó así que encendió una vela, vio la cara de Ichigo estaba asombrado pero había algo más, algo parecido a las caras de los hombres que observaban a la mujer de la película su inseguridad desapareció en cuanto le vio pasar saliva pesadamente y abrir la boca para pronunciar "Oh dios"

Una música que se reconocía como "sensual" (Nota lime… porfas si eres menor de edad que no te cachen tus papas) empezó a inundar el espacio, el pelopincho se sentó pesadamente en el sillón… era su imaginación o estaba soñando, intento convencerse… por que Rukia se contoneaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras de a poco empezaba a quitar lo que traía puesto primero lo que termino en el suelo fue un pequeño bolero de mezclilla

_**BABY, TAKE OFF YOUR COAT...REAL SLOW- **_

_**BABY, TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES...HERE, ILL TAKES YOUR SHOES**_

_**BABY, TAKE OFF YOUR DRESS**_

_**YES, YES, YES**_

_NENA, QUITATE EL ABRIGO  
-MUY DESPACIO_

-QUITATE TUS ZAPATOS

-YO TE QUITARE LOS ZAPATOS

-QUITATE EL VESTIDO

-SI, SI, SI

"_En ese caso no te despiertes Rey!" –_Le exigió aquella voz en su interior y por primera vez le dio la razón, embobado como estaba no podía quitar los ojos de aquella imagen de una Rukia, desnudándose poco a poco mientras se le acercaba, si era un sueño seguramente manifestaba lo que deseaba, sin quitarle la mirada de encima vio la falda de mezclilla en el suelo, trago saliva, su batalla hormonal ya le había ganado la guerra entera, vio la blusa blanca siendo pasivamente desabrochada botón a botón apretó los puños tratando de mantener la calma pero el aroma de la shinigami inundo sus sentidos cuando trato de respirar profundo…

_**GO ON OVER THERE AND TURN ON THE LIGHT...NO, ALL THE LIGHTS**_

_**NOW COME BACK HERE AND STAND ON THIS CHAIR...THATS RIGHT**_

_**RAISE YOUR ARMS UP IN TO THE AIR...SHAKE EM**_

_**YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO LIVE**_

_**YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO LIVE**_

_**YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO LIVE**_

_VETE HACIA ABAJO_

_APAGA LAS LUCES_

_¡ OH SI !_

_-VUELVE AQUÍ_

_-SUBETE EN ESA SILLA_

_-BIEN MUJER, VAMOS MUY BIEN_

_-LEVANTA TUS BRAZOS Y MUEVETE_

_YO TENGO UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR_

_YO TENGO UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR_

_YO TENGO UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR_

Rukia sonrió discretamente, al parecer Matsumoto tenía razón, sin terminar de desabrochar se acerco a él y apoyo su rodilla entre el hueco que dejaban las piernas abiertas del muchacho

-Ichigo- Susurro acercándose viendo como la atontada mirada del chico subía hasta su rostro- ¿Crees que soy sexy?-Pregunto, si después de eso no era sexy… mataría al sustituto y además juraría no enamorarse jamás, como respuesta tuvo algo que la impresiono, Ichigo perdió el autocontrol en el que se había enfocado, se abalanzo contra la pequeña chica y beso con ímpetu sus labios, como siempre a lo bruto se dejo llevar, pero la pregunta fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso ¿Qué si creía que era sexy? Jaja la respuesta era mas que un simple si…

Rukia se sintió dichosa de la reacción que tuvo el pelopincho, su orgullo se acrecentó y su ego se expandió además claro de saberse lo suficientemente sexy como para sacarlo de sus casillas y que le importara poco la reputación que mantenía aunque claro para ella mejor que no mantuviera nada que le impidiera ese fogoso contacto, sentía las manos del muchacho subir por su espalda y bajar hasta sus muslos… por fin y por la falta de aire se separaron

-¿Lo crees?-Insistió la morena solo por jugar

-Enana… ya esta más que claro-refunfuño de mal humor el pelinaranja

-No, para mí no… si no lo dices no lo creeré- La cara sonrojada del muchacho era el manjar de Rukia- Como no lo crees será mejor que me vista y me vaya… -La amenaza de perder el calor y el cuerpo de la shinigami hicieron añicos el orgullo de la fresita, tomo aire…

-Si Rukia, eres sexy ¿contenta?-Pregunto viéndola soltar una ligera carcajada

-Entonces… si así te parece cuando aún no se termina… tendré que hacer el resto- Murmuro levantándose y lo señalo- No se toca nada… -La desilusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Ichigo- Todavía- Agrego juguetona…

_**CHICAS… PUES AQUÍ ESTA EN COMPENSACION POR NO ACTUALIZAR LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, YA TENGO LOS CAPIS LO QUE NO TENGO ES MI MEMORIA USB POR QUE LA RAPTARON, ESTE FIC TENDRÁ OTRO CAPI MAS… ME FALTA EL LEMMON PERO COMO ESTOY DE CALENTURIENTA… EN EL SENTIDO DE QUE ESTOY ENFERMA… ESTE… EN EL SENTIDO DE QUE TENGO INFECCION EN EL ESTOMAGO Y ADEMAS INFECCION EN LA GARGANTA NO ME CONVIENE CALENTARME DE MAS EL DIA DE HOY, Y SE QUE LES DEBO 38 GRADOS PERO… AÚN NO SE COMO TERMINAR ESE FIC DISFRUTEN ESTE Y ESPERO QUE NO LES PARESCA MUY OCC… YA SABEN… YO VENGO DE SAILOR MOON… Y QUIZAS REGRESE… **_


End file.
